Melee Weapons
This is a list of melee weapons and their various attributes. They are listed by weight. Unified Chart Weapon Details Small Knife Gives bonuses to doctor, veterinary, and mechanic. Big Knife Like the small knife, this gives bonuses to doctor, veterinary, and mechanic. Pipe Found on Rovers and other weak enemies. Not the same one Popeye smokes, this thing puts the "beat" in "beat down." Don't let the rust fool you, this lugnut is more than sound enough to give any head a crack or two. Filler text for formatting experimentation follows: Not the same one Popeye smokes, this thing puts the "beat" in "beat down." Don't let the rust fool you, this lugnut is more than sound enough to give any head a crack or two. Found on Rovers and other weak enemies. Crowbar This isn't your average humble cudgel. Just look at the tip of that thing! Jeez, gives me the willies. Anyways, this is the same tool used to pry open doors, car lids, skulls; anything that needs detaching from it's current resting place. Filer text follows: This isn't your average humble cudgel. Just look at the tip of that thing! Jeez, gives me the willies. Anyways, this is the same tool used to pry open doors, car lids, skulls; anything that needs detaching from it's current resting place. Baseball Bat GRAND SLAM! Woah, watch out, the slugger carrying this is dangerous. Not only is it made of the most awesomely swingiest composite materials ever, it's SHINY! Besides, just look at that grip! You'll never get tired of holding this thing! Filler Knuckleduster Extremely light, but good damage. Hammer It's hammer time! No, Luigi, you didn't make it; but anybody can use it! That's right! You don't have to be a contractor to know how to swing this baby, because you most likely won't be hitting nail heads, you'll be hitting head heads. Nail removing appendage included *FREE*! Cleaver Sccchwipe*. That's the sound this baby makes as it's swinging it's way into enemy flesh. Whether you're chopping pigs in the kitchen or chopping pigs on the battlefield, it'll clean up good! Machete Made of high-quality poly-carbonate steel, this is unlikely to dent, scratch, or dull no matter what you hit with it. So don't be gentle; hack and slash at everything you can see with it! Belt clip not included. Hatchet Owowowowowowww! There have been people who've survived in the wilderness, solely based on skill and this weapon. You've got the skill, now GET THIS WEAPON! Bone Mace You heard right! A bone mace. Made of bone. With some iron spikes. Yeah. CAVEMAN MAKE FIRE! Medieval Mace Go medieval on their ass! Feel your knightly honour increase tenfold while you bludgeon those lowely peasants and obtain their food, water and women for the greater cause. Spiked Mace This is an melee weapon. Big Club This is an melee weapon. Scimitar This is an melee weapon. Sledge Hammer This is an melee weapon. Fire Axe This is an melee weapon. Longsword This is an melee weapon. Dao This is an melee weapon. Katana This is an melee weapon.